That's the way I loved you
by AxiisDaniiela
Summary: Extraño gritarte y pelear. Extraño los besos bajo la lluvia. Son las dos de la mañana y solamente pienso en ti. Estamos tan enamorados que actuamos como idiotas… Pero así es como te amo.  One-Shot/ Song-Fic/ Bella POV


Título: That's the way I loved you

Idioma: Español

Autora: AxiisDaniiela

Nº de palabras: 4320

Basado en: The way I loved you de Taylor Swift.

Rating: T

One-Shot/Song-Fic/ Bella POV

Summary: Extraño gritarte y pelear. Extraño los besos bajo la lluvia. Son las dos de la mañana y solamente pienso en ti. Estamos tan enamorados que actuamos como idiotas… Pero así es como te amo. (One-Shot/ Song-Fic/ Bella POV)

* * *

**That's the way I loved you**

* * *

.-.

-¡Ya no lo aguanto más!- grité mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la del flamante Volvo plateado.

-¡Espera!- gritó Edward mientras corría para alcanzarme-¡No me puedes dejar con la palabra en la boca!- me gritó tan fuerte que sentí como me comenzaron a doler los oídos.

-¡Si puedo y mira cómo lo hago!- le grité al borde de las lágrimas mientras seguía caminando, pero él era mucho más rápido, por lo que se puso frente a mí de manera que impedía que siguiera caminando.

-Te dije que no me podías dejar con la palabra en la boca- dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Y eso no me importa- dije levantando mi barbilla en un intento de demostrar que yo también estaba enojada.

Se preguntarán que nos pasaba… Fácil. Lo mismo de siempre. No puedo salir con "mi novio" sin que éste encuentre siempre algo más importante que yo y termine diciéndome que me lleva a casa o simplemente que me vaya en taxi… Así, seco. Edward Cullen siempre encontraba algo más importante…

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Te vas a ir caminando hasta tu casa?- preguntó en tono burlesco.

-Si Edward, prefiero irme a burro que ir contigo de nuevo- le dije mientras intentaba seguir caminando, pero puso sus manos en mis brazos, impidiendo mi salida dramática.

-¿Qué te pasa Isabella, estás en tus días?- preguntó intentando ser serio.

-Claro Edward, échale la culpa a mi menstruación y no al hecho que no te importo- dije molesta, no me faltaba mucho para llorar.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no me importas?- preguntó fijando sus verdes ojos en los míos.-Eres…

-Lo más importante en tu vida, no puedes vivir sin mí, blah, blah, blah- lo interrumpí repitiendo lo que me llevaba diciendo los últimos seis meses de nuestra relación- ¡Son puras mentiras!- le grité ya con lágrimas derramándose por mis mejillas-¡Siempre que encuentras algo mejor, me dejas!- le grité.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!- grité de nuevo -¿No entiendes que me duele cada vez más, no entiendes que ya no lo aguanto?- dije con voz contenida a causa de las lágrimas.-Esto no puede seguir así- dije después de un momento de puro silencio.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?- me preguntó Edward con los ojos como platos y mucho más pálido de lo normal.

-Que ya no lo aguanto, Edward- dije viéndolo a los ojos- Esto… se terminó- dije y no creía que fuera capaz de derramar más lágrimas, pero mi cuerpo me sorprendió y sentí cómo comenzaba a llorar más fuerte.

-No… no puedes- dijo todavía completamente pálido e intentando acercarse a mí, pero cada vez que el avanzaba un paso, yo retrocedía dos.

-Si puedo, no lo soporto más- dije- Además, así tienes más tiempo para tus cosas sin tener que preocuparte por mí- agregué con una sonrisa lastimera, pues sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, por lo menos para mí.

-No… Bella, no puedes…

-Adiós Edward- dije aprovechando su estado de estupefacción para caminar. Di unos pasos, pero me volteé- Supongo que nos seguiremos viendo en el instituto- dije y él no reaccionaba, lo único que escuché cuando me alejé fue un "la perdí" pero no quise escuchar más.

**.-.**

Una semana había pasado desde la última vez que había hablado, o más bien terminado, con Edward.

Sentada en la ventana de mi cuarto, un miércoles atravesado por la tarde luego del instituto, viendo cómo caía una lluvia ligera recordé algo agradable…

_**FlashBack**_

_-¡Ven Bella!- gritaba Edward desde el patio del Instituto, dónde estaba lloviendo estrepitosamente, pero él parecía no notarlo._

_-¡Ni loca!- le grité mientras reía ligeramente._

_-¡Anda!-dijo llamándome con sus manos_

_-¡NOP!- grité riendo más fuerte y él corrió a mí._

_-No eres de azúcar- dijo riendo a mi lado- Ven- dijo ofreciéndome su mano._

_-Está bien- dije tomando su mano mientras me arrastraba al patio, dónde inmediatamente terminé mojada-¡Si me enfermo tendrás que cuidarme!- grité sobre el sonido de la lluvia_

_-¡Así no te enfermes siempre te cuidaré!- gritó mientras me abrazaba._

_-Ya me trajiste a la lluvia, ahora… ¿Para qué me trajiste a la lluvia?- pregunté sonriendo mientras sentía como Edward se iba acercando poco a poco a mí._

_-Para… esto- dijo y me besó como nunca antes lo había hecho._

_-Woah- dije cuando nos separamos- Besos con sabor a lluvia- dije riendo un poco_

_-A lluvia y a chicle- dijo mientras hacía una bomba con chicle…¡Ese era mi chicle!_

_-¡Ese era mío!- exclamé riendo._

_-Era- dijo riendo conmigo…_

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

-Besos bajo la lluvia- dije en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Recordando?- dijo una voz masculina a mi espalda haciéndome girar exaltada.

-¿Jake?- pregunté viendo al enorme chico que estaba parado en mi puerta, tenía algunos rasgos del pequeño chico que solía jugar conmigo cuando estábamos pequeños, pero no todos.

-Me recuerdas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Dios mío, estás enorme!- dije luego de haber corrido a saludarlo y a abrazarlo.

-Tú sigues siendo igual de pequeña- dijo riendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar al otro lado del país en New Jersey o algo así?- pregunté al recordar que su familia se había mudado hace algunos años.

-Te propongo algo, vamos por un café y te cuento todo, ¿te parece?- preguntó

-Claro- dije sonriéndole- Pero tengo que decirles a Charlie y a Reneé- agregué acordándome de mis padres.

-Oh, tranquila, están más que entretenidos con mis padres- dijo riendo

Bajamos y efectivamente, nuestros padres estaban más que entretenidos con su conversación. Con un "Ya venimos" salimos de la casa y comenzamos a caminar por las frías y mojadas calles de Forks hasta el café más cercano. Jake me contó algunas cosas de su vida en New Jersey y las razones por las que volvían a Forks, pero principalmente se enfocó en saber cosas acerca de mí, en saber si mis gustos seguían siendo los mismos, mi vida en el instituto, en fin, se preocupó por mí. Sabía que cualquiera de mis amigas moriría por salir con Jake, estarían tan celosas si me vieran con él. Estaba segura que de haber venido en carro, él hubiera abierto la puerta del mismo para que yo entrara, cosa que _él _nunca hacía.

-Te ves hermosa esta noche- dijo de repente cuando íbamos de regreso a mi casa.

-Gracias- dije sonriéndole sinceramente. Con Jake me sentía perfectamente bien.

_**He is sensible and so incredible**_

_**And all my single friends are so jealous**_

_**He says everything I need to hear and it's like**_

_**I couldn't ask for anything better**_

_**He opens up my door and I get into his car**_

_**And he says "you look beautiful tonight"**_

_**And I feel perfectly fine**_

Al llegar a la casa acompañamos a nuestros padres en una agradable conversación por unas cuantas horas, pero me retiré de la sala como a las 10pm pues al día siguiente tenía que ir a clases.

Cambié mis jeans por mis pantalones de pijama y mi camisa manga larga por mi camisa de tiritas con muchos huequitos, con la que dormía.

Me acosté en mi cama, mirando al techo, sin sentir nada de sueño. Cuando me comenzó a dar frío, me moví a un lado de la cama, donde tenía guardada la sudadera azul que una vez Edward me había prestado y nunca le devolví.

-No puedo creer esto- dije mientras acercaba la estúpida sudadera a mi rostro y respiraba el aroma de ésta- Todavía huele a _él._- dije y sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos.

Las reprimí por orgullo. No quería seguir llorando por aquel que solo me tomaba como una opción, cuando yo sentía que mi mundo entero giraba a su alrededor. Todo de él me encantaba… me encanta.

-Agggh- gruñí mientras me giraba y quedaba acostada sobre mi estómago en mi cama. Vi el reloj de mi mesita de noche, 2 am, marcaba. No podía creer que tenía cuatro horas pensando en _él_ y lo peor de todo es que mi corazón aún comenzaba a dar alocados brincos con solo recordarlo…

_**But I miss screaming and fighting**_

_**And kissing in the rain**_

_**And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name**_

_**You're so in love that you act insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breaking down and coming undone**_

_**It's like a roller coaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

Los días pasaron y casi siempre pasaba mis tardes con Jake. El instituto era otra cosa, Alice me miraba con expresión se súplica y frustración, Rose estaba visiblemente molesta, Emmett intentaba sonreírme, pero no era su sonrisa característica y Jasper simplemente me veía como siempre, como su amiga. Cada vez que cruzaba mis ojos con los de Edward sentía que quería llorar y correr a sus brazos, pero también sentía unas ganas horribles de golpearlo, por lo que prefería desviar mi mirada, aún sintiendo como él me seguía viendo… Eso era lo malo de tener a tus mejores amigos en común con los de tu ex novio.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- me preguntó Jake por teléfono a las 3 pm, justo la hora a la que dijo que me llamaría.

-Jake… hoy no tengo muchas ganas de salir, ¿te parece si salimos otro día?- Pregunté cortésmente, de verdad no tenía ganas de nada. Alice y Rose me habían hecho un "intervención de emergencia" para decirme que estaba en un error, que debía escuchar a Edward, pero no podía. Simplemente saber que seguramente me diría que él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que seguir conmigo, me daba ganas de no volver más nunca al instituto, o por lo menos cambiarme a cualquier otro… cosa que me era imposible, en Forks solo había un instituto.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo- Creo que nos veremos mañana pues mi mamá me está haciendo señas para decirte que mañana vienen a desayunar en mi casa- dijo riendo, seguramente burlándose de las señas que le debía estar haciendo su mamá.

-¡Cierto!- dije riendo-Reneé mencionó algo en la mañana, pero estaba tan dormida que no la escuché bien- agregué.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana Bells- dijo. Nos despedimos y colgamos.

Esa noche no pude dormir bien, últimamente me quedaba hasta más de las 2 am pensando en _él. _Juro que trataba de no hacerlo. Juro que intentaba pensar en cualquier menos en él, pero _todo _me lo recordaba y las estúpidas fotos que tomamos y estaban pegadas en mi pared me ponían el trabajo más difícil.

.-.

-¡Esto está buenísimo, Reneé!- gritó Jake con la boca llena de comida.

-Gracias, gracias- dijo mi madre haciendo un reverencia.

-¡Charlie, deberías patentar la receta de los Panqueques de Reneé y venderla… TE HARÍAS MILLONARIO!- gritó de nuevo.

-Tienes razón- dijo mi padre riendo-¡Sería como el secreto de los panqueques Swan!- agregó con una risa más fuerte que nos hizo reír a todos.

Me sentía muy cómoda hablando con su familia. Jake era realmente encantador y me sentía cómoda con él… pero no me sentía completa.

Con un suspiro me levanté de la mesa y caminé fuera de la casa… Tenía que pensar muchas cosas.

_**He respects my space and never makes me wait**_

_**And he calls exactly when he says he will**_

_**He's close to my mother and talks business with my father**_

_**He's charming and endearing**_

_**And I'm comfortable**_

_**But I miss screaming and fighting**_

_**And kissing in the rain**_

_**And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name**_

_**You're so in love that you act insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breaking down and coming undone**_

_**It's like a roller coaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

Era una ventaja que Jake viviera en la reserva, ya que con unos cuantos pasos, ya me encontraba frente a la enorme playa, sentada sobre la arena con mi barbilla sobre mis rodillas… pensando en _él._

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Jake sentándose a mi lado.

-Nada- dije con un suspiro.

-Cuando una chica suspira después de un "nada" pasan muchas cosas por su cabeza- dijo sonriendome.

-Tienes razón, pero son rollos sin importancia- mentí. Claro que era importante. Hacía más de un mes que mi relación con Edward había terminado y yo no dejaba de pensar en él, de recordar los buenos momentos, de ver los regalos que estaban en mi cuarto, de leer los mensajes guardados, de recordar nuestras peleas, los besos…

-Bella…- La voz de Jake me regresó a la realidad- Quería preguntarte algo- dijo notablemente nervioso.

-Dime- dije sin entender por qué estaba así, ya que me había perdido gran parte de lo que me había dicho por andar en mi mundo.

-¿Quisieras salir conmigo?- preguntó-Digo, salir… en serio- dijo al ver que yo no respondía nada.

-Oh, Jake- dije sorprendida.- Yo… Yo…- ¿Qué demonios se supone que le diga? ¿Qué sí? No, no podía, no me sentía de esa forma con él, no era justo. Con una sonrisa fingida tuve que darle la mala noticia- Jake, no es justo para ti salir con una chica que no está bien de la cabeza ni del corazón- le dije siendo sincera, sabía que lo estaba lastimando, pero lo lastimaría más si aceptaba salir con él.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó en tono triste.

-Jake… No puedo- dije siendo sincera- Te mereces a alguien que te ame, no que solo te quiera-dije sonriéndole.

-Supongo que… tendrás tus motivos para rechazarme- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero recuerda que como tu amigo no me pienso alejar de ti.

-No te pediría otra cosa- dije con una sonrisa verdadera.

De camino a casa no pude evitar pensar en Edward y compararlo con Jake. Eran tan diferentes. Jake era calmado y agradable, hablaba mucho, pero me hacía reír de vez en cuando. Edward era totalmente arriesgado. No hablaba para demostrar su punto, tomaba acciones en ello y lo lograba. No era de muchas palabras, pero en los momentos adecuados, sabía cómo hacerme sentir especial, como hacer que tuviera mi nombre en la novena nube cada vez que me besaba… Tenía sus arranques sobre protectores y nuestras peleas eran dignas de un documental de History Channel, pero… Así lo amaba.

_**He can't see the smile I'm faking **_

_**And my heart's not breaking**_

'_**Cause I'm not feeling anything at all**_

_**And you were so wild and crazy**_

_**Just so frustrating, intoxicated, complicated**_

_**Got away by some mistake and now **_

_**I'll be screaming and fighting **_

_**And kissing in the rain**_

_**And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name**_

_**I'm so in love that I acted insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breaking down and coming undone**_

_**It's like a roller coaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

Una vez en casa subí corriendo a mi habitación, me cambié mi ropa por mi pijama y me senté sobre mi cama viendo la ventana abierta.

-Qué idiota me siento viendo la ventana- dije riendo cuando me di cuenta que llevaba más de 20 minutos sin moverme, sin pensar en nada. Tomé la sudadera de Edward y me la puse, pues me daba mucho fastidio levantarme y cerrar la ventana

Del cajón de la mesita de noche agarré el Ipod que Edward me había regalado y me lo coloqué, poniendo la reproducción aleatoria y sorprendiéndome con la canción que sonaba.

-That's the way I loved you- dije viendo la pantalla, repitiendo en voz alta lo que ésta decía.-¿Por qué será que Taylor Swift siempre canta lo correcto en el momento exacto?- pregunté más para los peluches de la repisa que para cualquier otra cosa.

Escuché atentamente la letra de la canción y al final no pude evitar cantar.

-And that's the way I loved you, I never knew I could feel that much, And that's the way I loved you- canté bajito, pero igual intentaba entonar adecuadamente.

Un movimiento extraño en la ventana me llamó la atención y apagué el Ipod y corrí a la ventana.

Me asomé y tuve que ahogar un grito con mi mano cuando frente a mis ojos apareció un muy sudado Edward.

-¿Te puedes arrimar un poco para que pueda entrar?- preguntó jadeando, yo solamente me moví por inercia.

Entró cuidadosamente y se sentó en el alfeizar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté cuando me recuperé del susto.

-Con razón no encontraba la sudadera- dijo Edward viéndome con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ah… yo… te la iba a devolver- dije sonrojándome y sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba. "Traidor" le reclamé a mi corazón.

-Es un regalo, los regalos no se devuelven- dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije sentándome en mi cama, a una distancia considerable de Edward, dónde podía controlar mi respiración, mi sorpresa y a mi corazón.

-Quería… quería verte- dijo con un suspiro.

-Bien, ya me viste, puedes irte- dije seria. Sabía que era tonto que actuara así, pero no iba a dejar que mi corazón me traicionara de nuevo, ya había llorado bastante por Edward Cullen y me negaba a seguir llorando por él.

-Bella- dijo mientras se levantaba del alfeizar y se sentaba conmigo en la cama.- Lo siento tanto- dijo bajando su rostro.- Me merezco tu odio, me siento como un total idiota- dijo levantando su rostro y viéndome con los ojos cristalinos, cosa que me sorprendió.

-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con el Edward Cullen que conozco?- pregunté alejándome de él todo lo que la cama me permitía.-El Edward Cullen que conozco no pide disculpas ni habla de sus sentimientos- agregué.

-El Edward que conoces se dio cuenta que te perdió y su vida ya no tiene el mismo sentido- dijo bajito, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Como el refrán, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes- dije seca. "No te dejes engañar corazón, ya nos hizo daño muchas veces" le reclamaba a mi acelerado corazón. "Lo amas" me gritaba mi conciencia.

-Exactamente- dijo Edward y una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla.- Eres la persona que le daba color a mis días, por la que me levantaba cada mañana con una sonrisa… Eso ya no pasa- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Tú lo provocaste- dije bajito, si hablaba más alto mi voz se quebraría y comenzaría a llorar.

-Lo sé y no sabes todo lo que daría por retroceder el tiempo y no hacer todas las estupideces que hice estando contigo-dijo luego de un suspiro.

Afuera comenzaba a caer una ligera lluvia y el frío había aumentado.

-Será mejor que te vayas- le dije mientras veía por la ventana.

-Si… ¿Bella?- me llamó y me giré a verlo.

-Dime- dije bajito.

-De verdad lo siento mucho. No me merezco tu perdón, pero quiero que sepas que eres la mujer de mi vida, nunca habrá nadie como tú para mí, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y te perdí por ser un idiota. Lo siento- dijo caminando a la ventana y saliendo de mi habitación a la lluvia nocturna.

No dije nada, me quedé sentada en mi cama viendo la ventana mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas.

"¡Ve por él!" me gritaban mi conciencia, mi corazón, mi alma, mis pies… ¡todo!

No sé cómo, pero en dos segundos ya tenía mis zapatos de goma puestos e iba corriendo escaleras abajo como alma que lleva el diablo. Tomé unas llaves y salí de la casa, a encontrarme con la lluvia y el frío. Comencé a correr en la dirección en la que supuse que Edward se había ido, sintiendo como la ropa se me iba mojando cada vez más y sintiendo como el cabello que se escapaba de la coleta se pegaba a mi rostro.

Corrí unos segundos hasta que vi un bulto sentado en la acera. Tenía el cabello color cobrizo mojado y sus manos estaban fuertemente agarradas de ellos.

-¡EDWARD!- grité muy fuerte y el bulto levantó el rostro. Terminé de correr lo que me faltaba hasta quedar frente al él, que se había parado y me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Por qué te estás mojando por mi?- preguntó Edward con voz patosa, por causa del llanto

-Porque tengo algo que decirte- dije y el solo asintió- Eres un idiota… Todavía no entiendo porqué me fijé en ti, pensé que tal vez con el tiempo me tratarías realmente como tu novia todo el tiempo, no solo como "la chica esa" como muchas veces me llamaste. Nunca pedí que me recitaras poemas de amor, nunca te pedí que me leyeras Shakespeare… ¡Nunca te pedí nada! Lo único que siempre quise y nunca tuve por completo fue a ti. Edward, lo único que quería era que cuando saliéramos solo los dos, estuviéramos juntos, no que te encontraras con algo más interesante y te fueras..

-Lo siento- dijo él mirando el suelo.

-No me interrumpas, no he terminado- dije y él asintió, viéndome a los ojos de nuevo- No solo eso… Me gustaría que recordaras por lo menos las fechas importantes… Mi cumpleaños, por ejemplo, es una fecha importante, que tú olvidaste por completo y estas claro que de no ser por Alice ni te hubieras molestado en felicitarme… ¡POR DIOS EDWARD, ERA TU NOVIA!- grité levantando mis brazos al cielo, sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra ellos.

-Nunca me dijiste nada de esto- dijo Edward cuando yo guardé silencio.

-Nunca me dejaste- respondí- cada vez que intentaba acercarme en son de paz, comenzabas las guerras- dije llorando… ¿En qué momento comencé a llorar? Por lo menos las lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia.

-Lo siento… de nuevo- dijo bajando su rostro.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que más me gustó?- pregunté acercándome a él.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Cuando reías conmigo, cuando lográbamos estar en paz, tu mano con la mía, cuando me decías que me veía linda aunque estaba hecha un desastre… cuando pides disculpas- dije mientras me iba acercando a Edward- cuando me besaste por primera vez, cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia, cuando peleaste con Emmett porque se comió mi regalo de chocolate- dije con una risita recordando el escándalo que se armó ese día. Edward rió un poco conmigo.-Cuando me cantaste para que durmiera sobre tu pecho aquella tarde de películas en la que se fue la luz y no hicimos nada… Edward, los detalles pequeños que tenías conmigo aún son muy importantes para mí… Porque yo…- dije y me callé. Me sentía como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Por primera vez había soltado todo lo que sentía. Una sonrisa se puse en mi cara y vi a Edward. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus ojos estaban abiertos.

-¿Por qué tu… que?- preguntó cuidadoso.

-Porque te amo Edward, porque eres lo más importante para mí. Este mes separados no he dejado de pensar en ti y no he dejado de llorar por lo idiota que eres- dije riendo un poco.

Edward se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos en un inesperado abrazo.

-Eres mucho mejor que yo- dijo cuando me soltó- Me merezco que me digas idiota y muchas cosas más… Eres… mía- dijo sonriendome con cariño.

Hay momentos en la vida en los que te sientes como si todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, yo estaba viviendo uno.

-¿No hay algo que quieras preguntarme?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Si… Bella ¿Serías capaz de perdonarme y volver a ser mi novia?- preguntó acercándose de nuevo.

-Si… pero con una condición- dije riendo- No quiero que me dejes plantada.- dije seria.

-Más nunca, amor- dijo sonriendome de lado, la sonrisa que amaba.- Pero no prometo que no habrán peleas- dijo riendo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

-No importa, así es como te amaba… así es como te amo- dije antes de besarlo suavemente bajo la lluvia.

-Besos con sabor a lluvia- dijo Edward sonriendome cuando nos separamos.

-Sabor a lluvia y chicle- dije con su chicle en bombita entre mis labios.

-¡Estás utilizando mi técnica en mi contra!- dijo riendo mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo sé- dije mientras lo abrazaba de vuelta.

Nunca me preocupé por ser quién no era, Edward me amaba como era y yo lo amaba de la misma manera.

* * *

_**FIN**_

_

* * *

_

Hola :D De nuevo yo por estos lares xD

Este ONE-SHOT es simplemente algo que se metió en mi cabecita mientras estudiaba y no me dejó terminar de estudiar hasta que quedó grabado en word y uploaded en FF.

Creo que tiene algo que ver con el hecho que últimamente la única canción que he escuchado dia tras día ha sido THE WAY I LOVED YOU… (mi prima está despechada en mi casa y su historia me inspiró a escribir esta historia, dándole un final que quisiera que fuera el de mi prima) Primi, aunque se que no leeras este fic, te apoyo mucho (:

Taylor Swift es excelente… tiene canciones para cada estado de ánimo (:

Es algo diferente a lo que he escrito anteriormente, pero tiene el tipo de finales que acostumbro a poner… felices.

No se asqueen con lo del chicle… ¡Vamos chicas! Con los besos se intercambia muuuucha saliva xD que más da que te quedes con el chicle de tu chico, eh?

Bueno, este one-shot me gustó mucho y me gustaría saber qué les parece…

Muchas gracias por leerme (: Estan invitadas a pasearse por mis otras historias cuando quieran

Se les quiere mis niñas (:

Nos leemos (:


End file.
